Companies and other organizations sometimes organize themselves using one or more business structures. The business structures can be determined and/or defined based upon the organizations' operations or other factors. For example, some organizations have a financial structure, an operating structure, a purchasing structure, a reporting structure, and other structures to govern various aspects of operations associated with the organization. Processes performed by the organizations can span one or more of these structures, some or each of which can have operating controls and/or policies that are particular to each of the respective structures.
Managing the controls and/or policies of varied structures of an organization can be difficult. In particular, internal controls spanning the structures may be managed manually, making creation or modification of controls difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, tracking changes of the controls over time may be impossible, or even if possible, may require labor-intensive research and/or reconstruction. Similarly, removing or modifying the controls can require manual modification of the controls, creating delays in activation or deactivation of the controls.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.